Queen's Rule
by Spottedjay
Summary: Isabella, must overcome her love for a Blood-Traitor and another Pureblood. Choose between good and evil, forging a path through the daunting world of Wizards. (Really hovnoy summary) RonXBella(OC)XDraco


**Uh Hi? The wonderful Green Eyed Monster gave me the idea, to do this book. Ummm, I enjoy these books, but I am trying to get this FanFic to have long chapters, frequent updates too, but please bear with me as I try and struggle through this.**

* * *

**Oops.. . My line thingy got jacked up... XD**

* * *

My father was walking in front of me, carrying his broom. Chucking his chestnuts aside as he ate them, I saw one hit the ground and roll away. We were going to the Weasly's house, or as they like to call it, 'The Burrow'. My blonde mane blowing in the air, huffing as we climbed up our last hill, I couldn't keep up like him, I was a _teeny_ bit bigger. Not liking any racism or anything of labeling besides, jocks, nerds, or geeks, I was anti-label. My father used to tease me about it, until I got bullied in school, because of labels. Humming a tune to myself, I took a deep breath in as we reached the Weasly's garden gate. Opening it, my father bowed to me, grinning at me. Swishing his robes behind me, and closing the gate, my father matched my pace as we made our way to the Burrow's back door. Dodging garden gnomes, and little things as we went. Tapping the door with his walking stick, Dad greeted Mrs. Weasly as she opened the door.

"Ah, hello Molly. It's a good afternoon is it not?" my father exclaimed looking to the sky, before returning his gaze back to Mrs. Weasly.

"Yes, yes, it is very nice. Come on in, Arthur should be just returning from the Ministry." the plump women huffed as she beckoned us into the house. Again I followed my father, but this time breaking off my huddle as soon as I saw Ron.

"Oh! Ron you're up!" I said as I ran up to my best-friend, hugging him as I reached him.

"Be-lla gerro- m-" Ron tried to breathe out as I bear hugged him. Releasing my grip, Ron rubbed his ribs before returning my smile. In a sort of bashful way I saw Ginny staring at me her eyes wide as I awkwardly tried to greet her, then she launched herself onto me as I got my own torturing bear hug, that moment I looked up to see Ron smirking at me, his mouth full already of his mother's fine cooking. Sniffing the air I attempted to dislodge Ginny from me, but she wouldn't hear or er, wouldn't bear - I love my pun - it if she wasn't hugging me. Eyeing the twins that had been jumping two stairs at a time, grinning at me wickedly the began to slowly walk towards me, in a polite manner they asked, "How doth thou? Thy lady shouldn't be unfed" and with that Fred - or George - spun me around and sat me down into a table. Snorting a the twins, who sat down on either side of me, I smiled as Mrs. Weasly piled food onto my plate, she never seemed bothered that I was already larger thanks to her wonderful cooking.

Sniffing my food carefully, because of the twin's glances to my food, I finally attacked my poached eggs. across from me Ron, who had started already, loaded on more of his favourite food, French toast, which of course with me, lead to a interesting discussion.

My mouth had hardly opened when Fred or George, said "No, Bella, eat. I don't want any theories on why French toast is called French toast."

I glared at whichever redhead had spoken, and mashed my toast into my mouth, making a face at Ron, who also had his mouth full. Finishing my excellent breakfast of poached eggs, orange juice, and toast, I leaned back onto my chair groaning from my full stomach. Feeling something jump onto my lap, I peeked a eye open. Great. Patting my calico cat, I twined her tail around my finger twisting it off, and redoing the action again, and again. Excusing myself from the table, I went to the couch, while Lily followed me at my heels. Plopping myself down onto the quail and wool stuffed - feathers mind you - couch, I placed my hands onto Lily, who was once again in my lap. It only seemed like a second before I felt two other heat bodies seat themselves down next to me, sighing I mumbled out "What do you want?"

"Only that our favourite girl-"

"Would accompany us-"

"Down to London-"

"So we can all go shopping for Hogwarts-" George finished. Giving each their own open-eyed glared, I pulled myself up - much to Lily's annoyance - and went back to the kitchen to get my leather jacket, checking my pocket to see if 'Sherlock Holmes' was there. Breathing a sigh of relief, I turned around and saw my father and godfather clasping hands in a bromancingly way. Loading myself into a Ministry car - perks of my father's spot in the Ministry - I patted my lap, so Lily would jump up onto it. The rest of the Weaslys got into the car, and I choose my favourite way to pass time. Sleep.


End file.
